1.0 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to detection systems which indicate the presence of an object or target along a path and, more particularly, to a technique preferably utilized in the detection system's passive ranging mode that depends upon the target being enveloped by a sub-refractive atmosphere that provides for the presence of a real image and an inferior mirage image of the targets that are analyzed by ray tracing techniques employed by and of particular importance to the invention to detect for cross-over rays indicative of the height and range of the target being analyzed.
2.0 Description of the Prior Art
Detection systems used in communication and/or counter-measure applications, may employ sensors that operate in response to radiation in the visible band or infrared band of the electromagnetic spectrum. Detection systems further include passive ranging techniques that provide for the detection of a target without betraying the location of the detector. The detection systems extract energy contained in incoming signals as a means for identifying, in terms of height and range, the target that created the incoming signals. The accuracy of this determination is being continuously improved and it is still desired that further improvements be made to these detection systems so as to improve their accuracy.